1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chromatograph analyzing device, and particularly relates to a chromatograph device having a function for processing a waveform of chromatograph data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chromatograph data obtained by chromatograph analyzing devices are waveform data such that the abscissa axis is time and the ordinate axis is signal intensity. A relationship between the time and a component is given in advance. Therefore, a position of a peak of mountain wave portion of the waveform data on the abscissa axis represents a type or name of the component. On the other hand, an area of a mountain wave portion of the waveform data represents an amount of contained material in the component. A process for identifying the component based on the peak position of mountain wave portion is called a qualitative process. A process for calculating the area of the mountain wave portion so as to identify the amount of contained material in the component is called a quantitative calculation process.
A so-called unseparated peak occasionally appears among mountain wave portions of the waveform data. The unseparated peak appears as one mountain wave portion when two mountain wave portions are slightly shifted from each other. In order to identify a component based on the unseparated peak so as to calculate the amount of the contained material in the component, it is necessary to identify two mountain wave portions included in the unseparated peak.
The quantitative calculation process is executed by a waveform process using a computer. In the quantitative calculation process, it is necessary for determining an area of a mountain wave portion to set a base line. In general, it is difficult to set an accurate base line with respect to an unseparated peak.
A user occasionally cannot satisfy a base line with respect to an unseparated peak set by a computer. In this case, the user manually corrects the base line set by the computer. This is called a manual base line correcting process.
In the manual base line correcting process, a user manually sets a base line with respect to an unseparated peak. The setting of a base line depends on user's experience and knowledge. Therefore, the results of the quantitative calculation process for the unseparated peak subject to the manual base line correcting process have greatly dispersed accuracy.
Chromatograph data is occasionally collected online. In this case, the quantitative calculation process is executed at real time. It is, however, difficult to execute the manual base line correcting process at real time.